Chapter 3: Getting Extra Help
by Dark Goth 18
Summary: Continue of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy, I figured that it'd be easier for readers to read them separately without getting confused. This is my first time posting a story that I wrote, so hope everyone likes it and let me know what your opinions are. Thanks :D


**Chapter 2: Revealing his childhood story to Sarah**

When I was just a little kid, I was getting abused and wasn't being fed the right way, never getting attention when I cried or anything. I've been around a lot of alcohol, all kinds of drugs because of my so-called mother; she didn't care about me or my health either and when I was 6 years old, I was getting more into drugs, so my life sucked and being a school dropout. Ever since elementary school, I've got into trouble with the principal, and every school possible and once I got into high school I've got into a lot more trouble with the law. I have been in and out of jail twice, been on parole but I'm technically off of parole since a few days ago but it could change by my parole officer.

Honestly, I've done my best to change my ways of my life so I decided to ditch my friends who forced me into continuing on taking drugs, because they've got me into trouble with the law, the police and jail guards with stealing their cigars or cell block keys and ever since I got out of jail altogether. I'm not going to be hanging around them anymore because they've been also trying to get me to skip classes all the time so I went a few blocks away from them and thought to myself, "What am I doing with my life? Is this the life that my dad wanted me to have wherever he is?" so I'm done living this lifestyle so I left them and never returned. Since this morning, I've changed my life by quitting smoking and drinking for good and that's how my life's been like since I was a little kid.

After he got explaining what his childhood was like growing up; Sarah just sat next to him, silently without saying a word since it's a lot to take in but then she started to say something: Wow! I have never met anybody who had a tough childhood, I mean it's a really sad memory to have and live with for the rest of your life, I just wish you could have been a part of my older brother's family since my sister-in-law doesn't have a kid of her own but still be a part of my family so you didn't have to put up with your alcoholic abusive psycho mother who didn't want you in the first place no offence. Sarah, I wish that would have happened; none taken because you are absolutely right about my mother never cared about me or my life for that matter.

I'm just glad that we're friends and possibly more than just friends because I've realized that there are nice better friends that are at the school, and in our biology class and other classes that we have together. I'm going to start making new friends who won't try to get me to do something that's either illegal or dangerous because I honestly don't want to go back to my screwed up lifestyle again, being in jail or worse go back to prison. "Well Jake, that's really awesome that you're quitting cigarettes and drinking, starting a new life that won't get you into trouble again. If it's any consolation, your mother is a bitch and if she didn't want a kid, then she shouldn't have gotten knocked up because that's seriously child abuse what she done to you. You don't deserve that at all; I mean from what I heard from Mr. Currington that you are a good student, really smart kid who would always help the other students with their homework assignments or class work if others need help; so I'm pretty sure that you will make friends really quick and I have faith in you Jake, I know that you'll make the right choices in your life and make your life better you know? Yes, I know Sarah, thank you for the compliment and your right though because I'm really smart and I know I can make the right choices in my life by starting a new way of life, attending school, getting my grades up and not skipping classes because I want to improve myself and live the way that I wanted to since I was a little kid.

Once he waked into the classroom, everyone was shocked to see me showing up for class, didn't even move a muscle or got up from their seats but they just continued on starring at them with a confused look on their faces like they were seeing a ghost or something; so Jake continued to walk towards his seat, but before he sat down the teacher called his name and said "Jake, lucky for you to join us after 3 weeks of absence; would you mind telling me where you've been and why have you decided to come back to my class?" Well, I decided to come back and finish what I started, starting a new life by getting my grades back up so please give me a chance Mr. Currington, I will do my best to succeed and I promise you that I won't disappoint you.


End file.
